


the most

by sixth_dr_whomst



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Audio 051: The Wormery, Body horror tw, Dr Nyarlathotep, Gen, Hey I Love Eldritch Beings, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), also something that should be mentioned, hmmmmmmmmm Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/pseuds/sixth_dr_whomst
Summary: if the doctor is More, then iris wildthyme is Most.





	the most

**Author's Note:**

> broke: iris is completely humanoid  
> dope: iris is eldritch but at the same level of eldritch as the dr   
> woke: as iris is meant to exist only once throughout the entire multiverse (according to some sources), she is an incredibly terrifying being that even the doctor fears

“The worms!” Mickey yells out of nowhere, and both the Doctor and Iris turn wildly, startled.

 

"What?” Iris yells back, confused.

 

“The worms, they’re- there’s more of them!”

 

The Doctor splutters. “Where?”

 

“There!”

 

She points at Iris, and she scoffs. “Me? _ Me? _ I’m not some- some wormy bois, drowning in tequila!”

 

“Well, no, but they’re- they’re right behind you!”

 

“Ah-  _ Mickey _ …” The Doctor tries, taking a sudden step closer to her, holding an arm out to calm her.

 

“Like I said! Me!” Iris shouts, and flexes her limbs in annoyance. She watches Mickey’s eyes widen, and she steps back, directly into the Doctor. She lets more and more of her into this dimension, watching Mickey go paler and paler. She doesn’t generally like scaring people, but she’s annoyed and still very drunk and what the hell? Mickey stutters for a few moments before deciding to just shut her mouth and stare. Iris grins, letting herself go even further, letting just a glimpse of  _ all of her _ reach their eyes-

 

Even the Doctor shudders. “Iris, perhaps this isn’t the time.”

 

She stops, and pulls back, leaving just a few of her extra limbs stay. “I am not the worms.”

 

“No. No, you are not.” Mickey concedes, voice still just a little shaky.

 

She blinks again, and looks at the Doctor, as if they could tell her it was just a trick of the light, special effects with wires, _ something _ more understandable than the truth. The Doctor just stares at Iris with actual fear in their eyes.

 

Okay, now she feels a little bad.

**Author's Note:**

> dsiaf;kje;sjalkd;jkfas sorry for the late post! school started this week and im a little fried. take care of yourselves everyone!!


End file.
